Resonant Blue
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Platinum 9 DISC |Japanese = リゾナント ブルー |released = April 16, 2008 April 23, 2008 (Single V) May 11, 2008 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 14:15 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Mikan 35th Single (2007) |Next = Pepper Keibu 37th Single (2008) }} Resonant Blue (リゾナント ブルー) is the thirty-sixth single of Morning Musume. It was released under the Zetima label on April 16, 2008. The Single V DVD of the single was released on April 23, 2008. There are three editions: 2 limited editions and a regular DVD. Both limited editions comes with a bonus DVD. With the original, "Another Ver.", a "Lesson Studio Ver.", a "Night Scene Ver.", and a "One-cut Dance Ver.", it makes the most PVs ever released for one single. What is also notable is the smoky eye make-up used on the members, a daring new look for Morning Musume as they attempt to expand into Asia. Tracklist CD #Resonant Blue #Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai jan! (その場面でビビっちゃいけないじゃん！; You Can't Be Surprised Then!) #Resonant Blue (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Resonant Blue (Another Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Resonant Blue (Lesson Studio Ver.) Single V #Resonant Blue #Resonant Blue (Night Scene Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像) Event V #Resonant Blue (One Cut Dance Ver.) #Resonant Blue TV - SPOT (15sec./30sec.) #Resonant Blue TV - SPOT (Solo Ver.) #Jacket Satsuei Making (ジャケット撮影メイキング) #Morning Musume Photo Collection (モーニング娘。ＰＨＯＴＯ　ＣＯＬＬＥＣＴＩＯＮ) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th gen: Kusumi Koharu *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Single Information ;Resonant Blue *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, and Tsunku *Dance Choreographer: SHE ;Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai jan! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina, and Tsunku TV Performances *2008.04.18 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2008.04.21 Utaban *2009.02.04 Collabo Labo Concert Performances ;Resonant Blue *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fes~ supported by Hellosmile *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Takagi Sayuki *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina, Michishige Sayumi, Morning Musume '17 *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 - Juice=Juice *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ ;Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai jan! *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ *Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY Oricon Ranking and Sales ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking *'Total reported sales:' 55,949 Trivia *This is the tenth Morning Musume single with an English name, with the previous one being THE Manpower!!. *6th generation member Tanaka Reina commented on the single in a YouTube video series counting up to Morning Musume's 50th single.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mY5CeU6qF70 *It was released in South Korea on April 20 and in Taiwan on April 25, 2008. *Tsunku digitally released his demo version of "Resonant Blue" on May 5, 2008. Additional Videos Morning Musume『Resonant Blue』 (Another Ver.) Morning Musume『Resonant Blue』 (Lesson Studio Ver.) Morning Musume『Resonant Blue』 (Night Scene Ver.) Morning Musume『Resonant Blue』 （One Cut Dance Ver.) References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Resonant Blue, Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai jan! cs:Resonant Blue it:Resonant Blue Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2008 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2008 DVDs Category:2008 Single Vs Category:2008 Event Vs